coyoteragtimeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
September
September (セプ Sepu?) is a combat android and one of Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. Personality September is impulsive and overconfident, a flaw that several of the Sisters suffer from. In September’s case it proves to be fatal as she is destroyed in Episode Three, the only sister to meet her demise during the series. September enjoys combat and seems to feel that she must prove herself; she takes reckless chances in order to outdo her sisters. Whether the combat is hand-to-hand or ranged seems to make little difference to her. She is simply eager to engage and eliminate her target, if she does it before her sisters can arrive to provide support, so much the better. September is loyal to Madame Marciano, and another explanation for her impulsive behavior could be that she wants Marciano to be proud of her. She never really speaks during her two cameo appearances during the series. This makes inventing a quote for her necessary. Appearance She appears to be a young woman in her late teens. She has brown hair which she wears straight cut with bangs. Her eyes are a bright blue. She is not the tallest of the Sisters but is about 5’5” tall with a heavy weight owing to her android body. Her maid’s costume is one of the most traditional looking. It is a conservative white and black with red trimmings and bows. She wears white stockings and black shoes. Her small white hat is held in place with a thin black ribbon. Power\Tactics September uses an M14A1 rifle with fixed bayonet. Her added strength means that the bayonet’s added weight causes her no problems. She acts like she wants to close with the enemy (most of the Sisters do), however if range is an issue she is perfectly happy to snipe the enemy from a distance. The rifle only has its iron sights but her distance shooting indicates that her vision may be enhanced enough to not need a telescopic sight. Her marksmanship is superb; during Episode One she goes: "three shots, three kills" against the guards of Sandvil prison. She kills each with a headshot while drifting down on a parachute, a truly remarkable feat of shooting. She seems to prefer single shots and in the anime we never see her using autofire bursts. Keeping the bayonet fixed on her weapons indicates that she prefers it that way so she must be skilled in its use. In Episode Three she easily fends off melee attacks from the Reverend Swamp, though she never gets a chance to make a bayonet thrust. She effectively blocks with her rifle and performs a flawless sacrifice throw. She displays amazing acrobatic skill and is able to dive for cover beyond the range of an exploding grenade. September is not a tactician; she gets herself killed in an ill advised solo attack on the coyote’s ship with a helicopter. She is woefully out gunned in this attack and certainly must realize it but in her eagerness to press the attack she pays the ultimate price. September is skilled in Jukenjutsu (the martial art of the bayonet) and Jujutsu (that’s where she learned the sacrifice throw. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters